Korthus
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Barbarian 5/ Warforged Juggernaut 5/ War Hulk 4 (ECL 14) Stats: Str 48inherit, Dex 12, Con 28, Wis 12, Int 11, Cha 8 Hit Dice: 252hp (D12) Initiative: +1 Speed: 20 Armor Class:27 (10 dex Natural Armor Adamantine Body enhancement Size) Damage Reduction: 2/adamantine Base Attack/Grapple:+8/+3 Full Attack: +27/+22 Space/Reach: 10ft/10ft Ranged: +9/+4 (1d6+1 x2) 50ft/bludgeoning Attack: +29/+24 (3d6+28 17-20x2) slashing Special Attacks: Special Qualities: immunity to poison, sleep affects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, sickness, and energy drain. Skills: intimidate +16, Climb +25, swim +25, jump +25 Feats: adamantine body, power attack, imroved bull rush, Powerful Charge (Juggernaut feat) Greater Powerful Charge (Juggernaut Feat), cleave, Weapon Focus (Greatsword). Saves: Fortitude +25 Reflex +8 Will +8 Abilities: fast movement +10, illiterate, improved uncanny dodge, trapsense +1, berserker strength (ph. ii), powerful charge, reserved, charge bonus +4, Armor Spikes II: Korthus grows armor spikes and gains proficiency in their use as a weapon. these adamantine armor spikes deal 1d8 points of piercing damage on a successful grapple attack. while the spikes can't be removed, they can be affected by spells like any other weapon. Expert Bull Rush: Korthus adds its class level (+14) to Strength checks (+19) when making a bull rush attempt or defending against a bull rush. It can also add its class level (+14) to Strength checks (+19) when trying to break down doors. Reserved: -5 penalty to following skills Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, and Sense Motive. Charge Bonus: Korthus gains an extra +4 bonus on it's attack roll when making a charge. Construct Perfection I-IV: I- no longer subject to nonleathal damage or extra damage from critical hits. II- immunity to all mind affecting spells and abilities (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). III- immunity to death effects and necromancy effects. IV- no longer subject to ability damage or drain. Extended Charge: Gains +5 feet to it's speed when making a charge. Healing Immunity: immune to healing subschool magic. in addition it can no longer benefit from the effects of consumable spells and magic items, such as heroes feast and potions. Superior Bull Rush: when Korthus makes a successful bull rush against an opponent, it can choose to deal damage equal to that of its armor spikes (1d8) plus its Strength modifier (+19) against it's opponent in addtion to the normal results of a bull rush. if the bull rush was made as part of a charge, it can add it's extra damage from the powerful charge feat or the greater powerful charge feat as well. Powerful Charge: when Korthus charges, and it's melee attacks hit, it deals an extra 1d8+2d6 (large) +1d6(greater powerful Charge) of damage. Greater Powerful Charge: as powerful charge. but treat yourself as one size category larger then you are. No Time To Think: Charisma, Wisdom and Intelligence skills void with the exception of Intimidate Strength Boost: +8 Great Swing: full round action, swing three adgacent foes, first attack Mighty Swing: Great Swing is a standard instead of full round (two attacks) Gold/Silver/Copper :1,226,600g Treasure: 43 bullets Magic Items: Carapace of Korthus (+2 adamantine body), +1 sling (large), Ring of The Artificer (+5d6 hp, unlimited charges), C''loak of Resistance +4'', Ring of Protection +2 (20 fire resistance), Belt of Physical Might +6 ''(Strength & Constitution), ''Boots of Levitation. Tal'Karn's Blade (Large +1 Keen Vorpal Greatsword) Contacts: William the Trader (ranger 6, route:Bird's fall to shinon) languages: Common, Abyssal, Infernal, Celestial, Draconic, Dwarven Experience Gained: 345,500 Arena Fame: +5 Category:PC